


Can't we keep her?

by KisVani



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Dutch and the Real Girl, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Клара решает опять поработать с командой Датч.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано сразу после выхода 2х01, потому возможны расхождения с последующим каноном.

В своей жизни Кларе приходилось сталкиваться с киллджоями. В основном она от них сбегала или помогала сбежать другим. Их интересовали только деньги и ничего, кроме денег.  
Большинство киллджоев мыслили именно так.  
С командой Датч все оказалось иначе. Они были странными ребятами, даже для своей профессии, но это-то и делало их лучшей компанией, которая была у Клары в последние... пятнадцать лет так точно. Они не ударили бы в спину, не заставили бы делать то, чего она не хочет, и не грозились бы вкатить электрический разряд прямо в мозг. И без их помощи Клара так и гнила бы в хранилище трофеев или перешла в руки кого-то, кто был бы ничуть не лучше Коннаверов.  
Потому она собиралась помочь этой троице, как только появится необходимость. И у нее будут возможности. Внутренний голос говорил, что дело не только в моральных принципах или чувстве благодарности. Клара соглашалась с ним, потому что тогда, в их первую встречу, она решила довериться Датч безо всяких гарантий. Просто подумала: «Хуже не будет». А еще, что в чем-то даже неплохо быть кинутой кем-то, кому хватило наглости забраться в вещи самых отпетых преступников Квада, причем — не ради себя, а ради кого-то еще. Это означало бы, что жизнью Клары разбрасывается человек с зачатками морали. Что уже было достижением.  
А потом оказалось, что Датч выполняет свои обещания, а ее напарник, Джон, и вовсе выкрутил закон наиболее удобным для всех образом. И Клара оказалась свободна. Странное и непривычное чувство, если подумать.  
Она потратила несколько месяцев на то, чтобы привести свои модификации в норму, попытаться восстановить старые связи и наладить кое-какие новые. И все это время она старалась не выпускать Датч и ее команду из виду. Встреча с ними на Базаре Лита не была случайностью.  
— Слышала, вам не помешает помощь, — сказала Клара, выходя из одного из боковых рядов и оказываясь как раз между Датч и Д’Эвином.  
Джон, насколько она знала, остался на корабле, чтобы заняться мелким ремонтом. Или почитать комиксы в тишине и покое.  
— А если бы я тебя убил по ошибке? — хмуро спросил Д’Эвин.  
Клара заметила, что Датч успела перехватить его руку до того, как он вытащил оружие.  
— Я все думала, когда ты решишься подойти, — улыбнулась она. — Выглядишь неплохо.  
— Интересно, как ты можешь это видеть, — сказала Клара, слегка сдвигая повязку на лице, чтобы было легче говорить.  
Многие на Базаре носили одежду, скрывающую их тела. Кто-то — по религиозным или культурным причинам, кто-то — чтобы не быть узнанным. А кто-то, как и она, старался не демонстрировать всем свои модификации. Которых было явно больше, чем разрешала Компания.  
— Ты быстро двигаешься, — ответила Датч. — Глаза у тебя блестят. И голос звучит бодро.  
— Не жалуюсь, — сказала Клара. — Ты, насколько я знаю, тоже в порядке.  
— Более чем, — Датч наклонила голову к плечу. — И теперь есть шанс, что все станет еще лучше.  
Д’Эвин неуверенно поднял руку.  
— Кто-то что-то говорил о помощи? — спросил он.

***

— Признай, ты скучала! — были первые слова, которые сказал Джон.  
До этого он попытался обнять Клару, но наткнулся на недружелюбный взгляд и сделал вид, что ничего такого у него и в мыслях не было.  
— Скучала по Люси! Она, кстати, спрашивала, можем ли мы тебя оставить. Ты произвела на нее впечатление!  
— Люси на меня тоже, — пожала плечами Клара.  
Она уже успела пообщаться с ИИ корабля: они сделали друг другу несколько комплиментов, обсудили последнюю миссию, и Люси с некоторой гордостью показала вычисления некоторых сугубо теоретических задач. Все это заняло едва ли минуту реального времени.   
— Всегда понимала компьютеры лучше людей, — продолжила Клара вслух, разматывая слои ткани, которыми закрывала тело.  
— Возможно, если бы ты не относилась к людям, как к агрессивным животным, они бы меньше тебя ненавидели, — предположил Джон.  
— Мой опыт говорит о другом, — ответила Клара, демонстрируя ему искусственную руку, в свое время превращенную в оружие. — Если не относиться к людям, как к агрессивным животным, то они хватают тебя, вырубают, и ты приходишь в себя уже на цепи и с парочкой новых модификаций.  
Клара любила или хотя бы принимала все свои части, даже те, которые добавляли или меняли без ее разрешения, но приятного в этом ничего не было.  
— Ну, с Датч вы вроде ладите, — сказал Джон.  
— Да, с Датч мы ладим, — ответила Клара.  
На этом разговор можно было закончить, но Джон заметил, как бы невзначай:  
— Они с Д’Эвином разбежались. Решили, что это будет мешать работе, и все такое.  
Клара подняла брови.  
— А ты вроде и не расстроен... — заметила она.  
Изучив доступную информацию и покопавшись в недоступной, Клара узнала, что поначалу эта команда была дуэтом из Джона и Датч. За годы работы между ними не проскальзывало ничего, кроме дружбы. Даже сплетни выглядели неправдоподобно и скучно. Все поменялось, когда дуэт стал трио и в команду добавился брат Джона — Д’Эвин. Неужели теперь они оба рассматривали Датч с другой точки зрения?  
— Конечно, я не расстроен, — продолжил Джон, — это же было, как будто моя сестра спала с моим братом! Просто мерзко, неприятно и вообще фу! Не на борту Люси, она чистое и невинное создание!  
Джон картинно поморщился.  
— Она — корабль с огневой мощью, которой можно позавидовать, — сказала Клара.  
— Но это не меняет того, что Люси — чистое и невинное создание! — рассмеялся Джон. — А вообще, это я для тебя сказал.  
— Для меня? — моргнула Клара.  
— Ага, — Джон закинул руки за голову, — правда, ситуация будет сложной, если ты решишь замутить с Датч, ведь Элис все так же без ума от меня. Но ты можешь ее оставлять, а я сделаю тебе повседневный протез, если у тебя такого нет.  
Клара больше инстинктивно схватилась за свою искусственную руку-пушку с зачатками техногенного сознания. Именно ее и звали Элис. Только потом дошел полный смысл фразы Джона. Он не собирался забирать ее протез, а просто предлагал начать встречаться с Датч. И кто знает, что было хуже.  
«Все так очевидно?» — могла спросить Клара. Или сказать: «То, что мне интересна твоя начальница, еще не означает, что я чего-то от нее хочу». Но она просто промолчала.

***

 

Клара знала, что Датч не спит. Они с Люси настроили внутреннюю связь между собой так, чтобы не приходилось подключаться через порт.  
— Что думаешь о нашем плане? — спросила Датч, не оборачиваясь, стоило переступить порог рубки.  
Хотя Клара была уверена, что двигается бесшумно для человеческого слуха.  
— У тебя, что, тоже бионические уши? — спросила она, садясь рядом с Датч.  
Та повернула голову и насмешливо глянула на нее.  
— Нет, но меня учил тот, кому было наплевать на возможности обычного человеческого тела.  
Клару передернуло. Она не встречалась лично с «учителем» Датч, но ей хватало и тех крох засекреченной информации, которые попадались ей в руки.  
— Так что ты думаешь? — опять спросила Датч.  
— Что вы собираетесь зря сложить головы в бессмысленной битве, — пожала плечами Клара.  
— Но ты нам поможешь?  
— Разумеется.  
Датч взяла Клару за руку и улыбнулась.  
Люси прокомментировала это вереницей образов и понятий, смысл которых можно было сложить во что-то вроде: «Вот именно так все обычно и начинается». Клара ответила ей, что все началось намного раньше. Еще когда Датч в том нелепом пепельном парике и с линзой, улавливающей радиацию, спросила: «Кто ты?».


End file.
